Hey, Gabriella
by TheYummyPencil
Summary: Tis a gloomy Valentines' for Gabriella after she and Troy 'end it'. But luckily for her, there's a smitten Drama King ready and willing to serenade his way into her heart. RYELLA...


**Author's Note: Well, I've never written a fic that's solely Ryella so I thought I should give it a shot! This is based on the song EVERY girl wants sung to her. Even the ones not named Delilah. Lucky for Gabbie, **_**her**_** name sounds similar!**

**I searched for this title and found about four other fics like this. But they were Troyella. So BOO! **

**Now on the topic of ships, even though I'm an eternal Troypay shipper, I'll have to tuck Shar away into Zekepay so that we may better focus on the Ryella. **

**Disclaimer: I did not write the tune for 'Hey There, Delilah'. Nor do I own HSM. **_**Sigh**_

Hey, Gabriella 

Gabriella had discovered that Troy Bolton could be an inconsiderate ass. He could have waited, six months before or after the day at least. But no. In Troy's puny basket ball-shaped mind it seemed fair of him to break up with his girlfriend a mere month before Valentines' Day.

Oddly, she shed no tears when their two-year affair came to an end. Rather, she suffered pangs of regret and melancholy for a while, along with severe pissed-offness at Troy's poor timing.

Now Gabriella was no sucker for chocolate or flowers or cards the size of the average chalkboard. No. That she would not miss. It was the being alone that got to her. Taylor had Chad, Kelsi had Jason, even Sharpay had a Wildcat of her very own. And here _she_ was, up in her room, throttling her stuffed Daffy Duck.

Admittedly, Gabriella was not _entirely_ alone. She had someone. Just not in the way that would make her feel better on Valentines Day.

Ryan Evans. Along with Sharpay he had come, quietly, politely. But he had proven himself to be more than Shar's shadow. He was a good friend, a good shoulder to whine on, and he had a good smile, and a good smell, and he made her feel good…

Gabbie stopped strangling and started cuddling Daffy, which he probably appreciated much more. She sighed. Ryan had a life, though. He could not always be around. Still. She wished for him just then.

And as she wished, the rhythmic opening cords of a very familiar song drifted up from the garden. Gabriella frowned and froze for a moment. What the hell was that?

When the strumming did not stop, Gabbie tossed her stuffed Daffy Duck and bounced off the bed. She skipped out, onto the balcony and looked down into the green sunny garden.

Her heart leaped up into the vicinity of her throat. She bit her lip, trying to retrain her smile at the sight of Ryan staring up, playing an acoustic guitar. He began to sing before she could speak…

'_Hey, Gabriella _

_How you doing on this day?_

_I know it sucks that Troy just dumped you_

_But there's something I should say _

_To you right now_

_This is the best way I know how_

_Don't have a cow…_

_Hey, Gabriella_

_I haven't made it very clear_

_So here's the truth _

_I've had a crush on you for one whole sucky year_

_How sad is that? _

_Pretty sad and that's a fact_

_But let's go back…_

_Oh, it's what you do to me _

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me…_

_You and me may seem a stretch _

_But we haven't even tried it yet_

_Give us a chance and it could turn out good_

_Sharpay thinks I'm an idiot _

_I guess I am but don't forget _

_I'm down here 'cause I've wanted you so long _

_Gabriella, I can promise you_

_That I will make you happy, too_

_Just let me be the one to hold your hand!_

_You know I can… _

_Hey, Gabriella _

_You must miss that dumb jock ex _

_What can I say? He's a good-looking guy_

_But I can prove it, yes_

_He'll fade away_

_But girl you know I'm here to stay _

_So if you give me the okay _

_I'll make your crying go away _

_On Valentines' Day… _

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you do to me_

_Oh, it's what you to me…'_

Gabriella whooped and clapped, laughing and gratuitously tearful.

She ran downstairs so fast she practically flew. And as Gabbie threw herself into Ryan's kiss, her Valentines depression melted away.

A/N: Well, we're still in February so it's not too late for a Valentines' fic! These romantic moments always happen on significant days like these, don't they? Anywho! _R&R, dah-links, R&R…_


End file.
